Lois's Decision
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Lois must choose between Clark and Kara, who will win her heart?


Lois's Decision

By Taijutsudemonslayer

Lois must choose between Kara and Clark, Who will win her heart?

Chapter 1

Lois Lane sighed heavily, tonight was supposed to be perfect, magical, but here she was alone again once again waiting on Clark to show up.

"Lois? Why are you sitting here by yourself in that sexy little number?" asked Kara, who was walking past the brunette after coming out of the ladies room,

"Clark and I were supposed to have dinner together, but looks like that's not happening," Lois said sadly,

Seeing the pain in Lois's kind eyes spurred Kara's anger, how could Clark hurt someone who obviously loves him, but he's too dense to see it.

"Do you want some company, Lois?" Kara asks carefully.

An exuberant smile appears on Lois's face.

"Yes, I'd love for you to join me, Kara." Lois says.

Lois watches as Kara sat directly across from the tenacious reporter and stared at her lovingly.

"What? Is something wrong, Kara?" Lois asked.

"No Lois, I-your beauty is just so...astounding." the blonde said.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Kara, because Clark doesn't share your sentiment." Lois said sadly.

"Clark is a fool for not loving and cherishing you, Lois."

Half an hour later the women have finished their meals and paid for them, Kara and Lois are walking out of the restaurant arm in arm, Lois in a far better mood than when she had arrived.

"Thank you, Kara, I mean, you didn't have to-." Lois said but was cut off, she felt the soft caress of breath against her mouth. Lois shuddered and closed her eyes then closed the last inch separating them. She shuddered again, or maybe Kara did, Lois couldn't tell. They stayed like that for a minor eternity, neither moving, like two statues with their lips pressed gently together. They inhaled each others breaths, felt the texture of slick lipstick against dry lips. Ignoring the feeling of awkwardness, Lois pulled the taller woman closer. As she did so, Kara let her tongue slip between Lois's lips. Desire shot through Lois like a solar flare and she pushed her own tongue forward to connect with Kara's. Neither woman deepened the kiss, again frozen in position. Lois didn't know if they stayed that way because they didn't know what to do next or because they were lost in the moment. Lois knew she wanted to savor the experience. This was so new and she wanted to do this, and besides she was kissing freakin' Supergirl! How hot was that?

Kara's tongue began to move in Lois's mouth, slow at first, then with greater passion. Lois kept pace until a moan escaped her. Kara broke the kiss and moved back to look into Lois's eyes. "I can fly you home. Care to spend the weekend with me?" Kara didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed Lois, sweeping the brunette up into her arms before glancing around quickly, seeing no one, Kara took to the sky.

It took almost half a minute to get to Lois's home and Lois wrestled with her thoughts the entire time. If she continued down this path she would have sex with Kara. If she didn't turn the blonde Kryptonian down, Lois would touch another woman's breasts. She would suckle her and fondle her and kiss her and . . . cheat on Clark. When Lois thought about her mouth on another woman's vagina, a thrill shot through her. She didn't know if it was fear or excitement. Could she even do it? What would it do to Kara if she backed down? Despite the confident woman she appeared to be Lois saw the insecurities swim under the surface. She imagined how much it would hurt Kara if she changed her mind told the blonde to leave? Lois tried to imagine the scene and decided she would be incredibly hurt and humiliated. That didn't mean Kara had to do something she didn't want to, but she couldn't disappear either.

They landed in a nice upper middle class neighborhood and then to a very nice home with a small, well cared for, front yard. Small flower beds lined its foundation. The house seemed huge for one woman.

Kara set Lois down and waited. Lois led Kara straight into a living room furnished for small, formal gatherings instead of a living space. Kara faced Lois to say something but hesitated and licked her lips.

"I'm so confused." Lois hoped revealing her vulnerability might settle both their nerves. "Will you be patient with me? I'm not sure what to do or even what I can do."

"Me too." Kara sighed and tossed her purse onto a sturdy looking coffee table. "I did a lot of flirting at the restaurant, but honestly, I'm...terrible at picking up women. But I'm going through with this."

"Don't, if finishing is the only reason you want to go through with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Determination is great, but not if it leads you to do something you don't want to do." Lois said, her voice soaked in regret.

Kara sighed in understanding. "I'm feeling things I don't understand, but I know I want this." She took Lois's hands, interlacing the brunette's with her own. Then she dropped Lois's hands, reaching out to undo the top button of Lois's blouse.

Kara's breath hitched in her throat when she took off Lois's red blouse, Lois was wearing a very risque, very sexy teal blue lingerie set.

Kara formed an 'O' shape with her perfect lips,


End file.
